1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound signal processing apparatus and a sound signal processing method which detect expression modes of a performance or song input as a sound signal, and a sound signal processing program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of music evaluating apparatuses have been proposed which compare musical tone data such as song information or performance data with reference melody data to determine the beginning, continuation, and end of a tone (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H03-242700, for example).
Such music evaluating apparatuses are capable of determining whether or not tones of an input performance or song are correct on a one-by-one basis since the tones of the input performance or song are compared with reference melody data on a one-by-one basis.
In the above determination, however, expression modes and expression transitions of the input performance or song are not taken into consideration, and hence it is impossible to determine whether or not the input performance or song as a whole correctly reflects predetermined expression modes and expression transitions of a performance or song.